Dusk and Dawn
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Angela Weber comes from the small town of Forks where nothing exciting ever happens, but the arrival of a new family brings surprises. Why does she feel drawn to Edward Cullen and what secret is he trying to hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dusk and Dawn**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Edward Cullen/Angela Weber**

**Summary: Angela Weber comes from the small town of Forks where nothing exciting ever happens, but the arrival of a new family brings surprises. Why does she feel drawn to Edward Cullen and what secret is he trying to hide?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_1. Stop and stare._

Most of the time living in a small town was simple. We didn't have the drama the big cities had and for that I was grateful. I know that most girls my age or at least the ones I went to school with, hated living in a small town. They were always complaining that nothing exciting ever took place. They wanted their lives to be like those of the women in Hollywood. None of the girls that claimed to be my friends understood how I couldn't want it as well. They never understood why I never actively looked for a boyfriend. I guess the concept of waiting for the right person was something foreign to their way of thinking.

"Did you see the new family that moved here?" I heard Lauren talking to Jessica as they came over to the table where I was sitting for lunch. I'd heard all about the family, but I had yet to meet them. At least it gave them something to talk about other than me and trying to find me a boyfriend so I could double with them and whoever they were dating this week. "The girl with black hair seemed strange. I mean really doesn't she realize that short hair is _so _last season?"

Jessica laughed and I rolled my eyes trying to ignore their chatter. I didn't like gossip and if that was all they were going to do then I would read during lunch since I wasn't hungry anyways. "I tried asking that blond one to sit with us because she would fit in with our crowd and she actually _sneered_ at me. It's almost like she thinks that she is better than us. She should be honored that I even asked her to join us. Angela, are you even listening to me?"

Hearing my name I looked up. What I wanted to tell her was that I was trying not to listen, but I figured that it would upset her and I didn't need to be on her bad side. So instead of saying what I actually happened to be feeling I closed my book and offered a smile. "You were talking about the new kids. I haven't met them, but mom and dad went over last night to greet the doctor and his wife. They said that seemed like really nice people and they may even come to church this Sunday."

"So they are religious?" Jess stated as a smile crept up on her face. "Maybe I should start going to church as well if Edward Cullen is going to be attending. From what I gathered he is the only single one in the group. Apparently the small girl with short hair is seeing the one who never smiles and the blond girl is with the wannabe quarterback. It's weird isn't it since they are relatated? I wonder if Edward would want to hang out after school. I could show him around town, not there is much to show."

"Aren't you seeing Mike?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. Jessica and Mike Newton had been on again and off again for as long as I could remember. It was hard to keep up with if they were together or not each week. "Besides, you don't even know the new guy. Don't you want to get to know him first before you decided to try and date him? Also they are not blood related so I don't see anything wrong with them dating. I mean if it makes them happy then who are we to judge them and the choices they make when it comes to their love lives?"

"I know all that I need to know." She told me while flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Just wait until you see him and then you will agree with me."

I shook my head knowing that for me at least it took more than one glance to be interested in someone. I may be old fashioned yet I believed that for two people to be together they needed a connection that was deeper than the simple physical attraction. There was no reason to try and explain this to them because I had tried in the past and they simply did not get it. I guess I was just different than other girls and I was okay with that. I am who I am and that would never change.

Suddenly I had this feeling on the back of my neck as if I was being watched. I turned around in my seat and watched as the new kids came outside to sit at a picnic table under one of the tall oak trees. I could hear Lauren telling me their names though I was having a hard time concentrating on them because I was too busy looking at who I assumed to be Edward considering that he wasn't sitting next to either of the girls. He was staring at me and the look on his face terrified me. It appeared that he was angry with for some reason, but that did not make any sense considering I hadn't done anything to him that I know of. His topaz colored eyes bore in to my brown ones. His pale hands clenched in to fists on the table and his chiseled jaw tensed as the honey blond male whispered something to him.

A part of me wanted to get up and introduce myself and yet I didn't because a bigger part of my brain was telling me it would be the last thing I ever did. After a moment I got up and dumped my tray feeling the need to get as far away from the male with copper hair and eyes as old as time itself. Sure he was good looking and I would have to be blind to know that and yet I wouldn't allow his looks to fog up what my head was screaming at me. I needed to get away from him. I almost ran, but managed to stop myself because I would look foolish. Once I was back inside the school with a wall of plaster separating us I felt better and let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

_2. Odd introductions._

Things had gotten extremely strange when the Cullen's moved to town. After lunch the day they arrived I had gone to biology only to be paired with Edward since the class had been uneven before his arrival and I had not had a lab partner. Despite everything that went down during lunch I had tried to be polite and start a conversation with him even though he was glaring at covering his mouth and nose like I smelt or something which I didn't because I had checked by sniffing my hair. It could have been my perfume and mentally made a note not to wear it in the future.

"Hi I am Angela." I greeted with a smile while at the same time writing down the notes that were on the chalk board up front. "You must be Edward Cullen. I think you met my parents last night. They went over to introduce themselves to your parents. I heard that you may be attending church Sunday is that right?"

When all he did was continue to glare at me I figured that I should stop trying to make nice. Instead I would focus on my school work. After the bell rung he was the first one out of the room before anyone else even stood up. I sighed and shook my head. I guess that we wouldn't be friends after all, which was a shame really because I could always use friends. Well I had tried and that is all that really mattered in the end. If he didn't want to be friends then I couldn't force him to do so.

The next I was going to confront him and ask what I had done wrong. It had not been my original intention, but all night long it had been on my mind. I went over every little detail in my head and still couldn't pinpoint what I could have done to anger him in such a way. When he wasn't at lunch I thought that maybe he had skipped, but then biology came and went and he still was a no show. The next day was the same and the day after that as well. Perhaps he had the flu or something. I didn't see him again until a week later and that is when things got even weirder.

As soon as I took a seat next to him he was grinning at me like we were friends and he hadn't acted like he had a week earlier. "Hello, I am Edward Cullen and I am sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. You are Angela Weber correct? I've heard a lot about you from my parents."

I nodded and bit my bottom lip. My plan to confront him flew out the window as nervousness took over. I had been described as a shy person and that shyness had suddenly taken over. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to him. "I introduced myself last week, but you must have been overwhelmed by the move your family made. I had planned to introduce myself again, but you were gone."

I felt so stupid for telling him that he had been gone. Of course he would know that he hadn't been here. A smile was his reply. He had a really nice smile and nice lips as well. Never before had boy's lips caught my interest before and yet for some reason his did. "Yes, I am sorry about that. I had to leave for personal reasons, but as you can see I am back now. Does it always rain so much here?"

"You're asking me about the weather?" I questioned tilting my head slightly.

"I guess I am." Edward replied with that lopsided smile of his.

Again I chewed nervously on my bottom lip. "It rains a lot here. We hardly ever get any nice days, but I like the rain. I think it is because I grew up here and am used to it. Did you want to use the microscope first or may I?"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't allow a lady to go first?" He asked while pushing the microscope in my direction as I put in of the onion root slide in. To me it appeared as if he was being oddly careful when he pushed it in my direction almost as if he didn't want to break it or something. After I had identified the phase of mitosis I went to write it down only to stop when my partner with copper colored hair spoke again. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Pushing the microscope back over to him I nodded. "It's always good to double check. So how do you like Forks so far? My parents told me you moved from Alaska. Do you like the rain better than the snow?"

"The cold has never really bothered me." He replied with a laugh though I didn't get the joke. "What about you? Do you enjoy the rain? Most people would claim to enjoy a sunny day better."

When he was finished with the first slide I handed him the second one after he had written down the answer. "I like the sun as much as most people, but I enjoy the rain. I don't know why, but I do."

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions." His apology caught me off guard since he had absolutely no reason to be sorry. "I'm just trying to figure you out since you are very hard for me to read."

TBC…

**AN: This is the story of Twilight with Edward and Angela and it was written for Isbeala and her sister. I've decided to write it in a few chapters since I am really sick. Let me know what you all thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_3. Collision course._

After school I was in a rather happy mood. Edward had a nice talk and it appeared as if we may be able to be friends after all. When he told me that he had been having personal problems all of my anger seemed to vanish. I could understand having a bad day. I mean his family had just moved here from Alaska and I am sure that it couldn't have been easy. He had to leave all of his friends behind and for all I knew he could have had a girlfriend so I would forgive him for his behavior because I had been raised knowing that forgiveness could be everything.

Setting my bag down on the pavement I looked around for my father. He usually picked me up after school and I suppose that he was running late today. My dad had a lot of work at the church and sometimes he forgot to pick me up. I would give him ten minutes before going back inside and calling to remind him. For now I guess I would just make sure I had grabbed all of my books.

I had just opened my backpack when the sound of tires squealing caught my attention and I looked up just in time to see Tyler's blue van heading towards me. Logically I knew that I should try to run, but I felt as if I had been frozen to the spot where I was standing. Even if I could move there was no way that I would be able to get far enough away to avoid being hit. I wasn't a stupid girl and I knew that if the van hit me the van would win. I squeezed my eyes shut just hoping that it would be quick and then I heard the rumpling of metal as if it were meeting stone and when I realized I wasn't dead I opened my eyes. Edward Cullen was next to me and his hand was pressed up against the driver's side door. There was a hand shaped dent and I knew that it was his which didn't make sense at all. By all rights we should both be dead and how had he even got to me as fast as he did?

Our eyes met and I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I wanted to say something, anything really, but my caring nature took over and I knew that I needed to make sure Tyler was alright. Casting one last look at my savior I gave him a look telling him that this was not over and I would be getting answers later. He had a lot of explaining to do and I think I had a right to know the truth. I wouldn't say anything to anybody else at least until I knew the truth. I only felt it fair because he had saved my life even if I had no idea how he did so.

"Tyler, are you alright?" I questioned as he rolled down the window. I noticed his head was bleeding and I turned around to ask Edward to go get help, but he was gone. I looked around and he was nowhere in sight. It was almost as if he had vanished in thin air. Well I now had another question to add to my list. "Don't worry an ambulance has been called."

The driver of the van frowned as he looked her over for signs of injury. "I tried to stop Ange, but there was black ice and I couldn't. How did you manage to escape? You know it doesn't even really matter I am just glad you are alright."

I wanted to tell him that I was fine, but I wasn't completely sure of that. Physically I had remained unharmed, but emotionally and mentally my world was spinning. Edward Cullen had a secret that much was obvious and while usually I would never pry I felt as if I needed to know for my own sanity. If he truly didn't want me to know the truth then he wouldn't have saved me right?

It didn't take long for Tyler and me to be carted off to the hospital where I got the all clear from Doctor Cullen. He seemed to be a nice man and I could see right away why my parents liked him and his wife. He was a kind soul and at times I could Edward's personality in him. They both had kind eyes though his sons seemed to be haunted with ghosts of his past. Speaking of his son as soon as my mother arrived and went to sign me out I found him in the hallway speaking with his sister and his father. I got the distinct feeling they were talking about me even though I couldn't make out what they were saying. When they finally noticed my presence Edward came over and I could tell it was the last place he wanted to be.

"You disappeared earlier and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I told him not wanting to jump in to questions right away. I mean he had saved my life and everything. "I am glad I caught you when you're not surrounded by people. How is your hand?"

His head tilted in a questioning manner. I don't think he expected me to ask that. "Both of my hands are fine. Why do you ask?"

I looked around making sure that we were still alone in the hall and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Well it's not everyday someone stops a moving van from crushing me with just their hand. Logically you shouldn't even have a hand anymore."

Edward smiled slightly at my comment before his expression grew serious once more. "What are you talking about? You must have hit your head Angela and you are confused. Perhaps I should have my father take another look at you."

Reaching up I checked my head for sore spots and when I didn't find any I shook my head. "If I had hit my head I would have a lump or a sore spot at the very least and I don't so I know I am not confused. I wasn't going to tell anyone if that is what you were thinking. You saved my life and I think the least I can do is keep whatever secret you are hiding. If you don't want to tell me the truth I understand, but if you do you have my word I won't ever tell anyone about what happened. Nobody will ever know how fast you are or how strong."

His topaz eyes narrowed as if he were angry and upset with me. "Well nobody would believe you anyways. You are not going to let this go are you?"

"I won't pry, but I would like to know." I answered him honestly feeling no reason to lie."

"Well I hope you had a nice afternoon because as long as you pursue this it won't be happening again." He snapped before walking off. I sighed before going in search of my mother. It wasn't as if I could anything more right now.

_4. Secrets_

The next few days went by rather uneventfully. Edward still wasn't talking to me and the drama from my nearly crushing had worn off. It seemed as if things had gone back to normal. Today we were supposed to go on a field trip and I was waiting for Jessica and Lauren because they wanted to sit together on the bus. As I was waiting for them Eric made his way over to me. He looked nervous and I wondered what was on his mind. Usually he only ever approached me if he needed help with the school paper.

"Hey Angela, I just wanted to say that I am glad you are alright. I was worried that you may have been hurt in the accident." He smiled nervously and I tried to smile back, but my gaze was drawn past him to Edward who was standing a few feet away talking to his siblings. He glanced at me before quickly looking away. "Since you are alright and nothings broken I was wondering if you would go to the prom with me."

I snapped back to reality and looked at him. I had totally missed his question. "I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind. What did you say?"

His smile faltered for a moment. "I was just wondering if you would like to go to the prom with me. It could be fun to get our dance on so what do you say?"

Again I caught sight of the bronze haired male looking at me and it appeared as if he were waiting to hear my answer though that was silly considering he couldn't possibly hear our discussion. Eric was a nice guy and everything and I was honored that he had asked me, but to be honest I really did not feel that way for him. Going to the prom with him would be sending him the wrong impression and that is the last thing I wanted to do. I would have to let him down as gently as I possibly could.

"Eric that is so very sweet of you to ask, but I won't be here that weekend." I told him honestly. At least I wouldn't have to come up with an excuse of some kind considering already kind of had one. "My mom is going to visit her sister in New York and I am going with her. I haven't seen her in years and it is one of the only times we will be able to make the trip. You should ask Karen though because I know she wants you to ask her."

Eric shrugged before looking to where a group of students were waiting for the buses. Karen smiled at him and waved at him. I knew she liked him and would be honored if he asked her. "I'll be sure to do that Angela. Maybe you and I can go together next time."

I never replied since we were called over to bus considering it was time to go. The ride was filled with chatter about the field trip for the most and I just listened. I really didn't feel like talking right now since my mind was elsewhere. By the time we reached our destination I had been forgotten by my friends for the most part as they continued to chatter on and on about things of no importance. I was just following the group as we moved forward when none other than Edward Cullen came to stand next to me.

"I didn't know you had an aunt in New York." He stated out of the blue which caught me off guard. For days he had avoided me and now all of a sudden he wanted to talk?

"How did you even know about that?" I questioned as we continued to follow the group.

"You never answered my question." Edward said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well now you know how it feels." I told him in response. "You never answered any of mine. Are you going to tell me how you did it?"

"I had an adrenaline rush." He responded with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms over my chest. "You could have easily looked that up on Google."

"Angela you and I shouldn't be friends." When he spoke those words I froze. He really wanted to talk about that right now?

"Why is that because I want to know the truth?" I snapped back before quickly checking my tone. I shouldn't snap at him because I was frustrated. "I haven't pried and if you don't want to be friends then that is your choice."

His expression crumbled. "I never said that I didn't want to be I said it would be better."

"That's not any better." I told him before walking off. He didn't need to see the tears gathering in my eyes.

Tbc…

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter and as usual I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_5. Maybe friends after all._

The next at school I was having lunch with my friends. We were talking about maybe going to La Push that weekend since it wasn't supposed to rain. Usually I went to La Push with my younger brothers, but on occasion I would go with the group, Of course I was not one to surf, but still I liked the whale watching and I had friend that lived on the reservation anyways named Jacob Black. We had been friends since we were kids and because he took care of his dad it wasn't often we got to see each other. This would be as good a time as any to stop by if he wasn't at the beach though he probably would be because he usually hung out there with his friends even in the middle of a storm.

After it had been decided that we would indeed go as a group I went to get some salad. I went to grab an apple and I guess I must have been distracted because it rolled away and would have hit the floor if Edward Cullen hadn't stopped it by kicking it back up and catching it with both of his hands. It was a neat trick and I almost told him so, but I didn't because I wasn't sure what to expect from him. Every single time I had a conversation with him his mood would change in an instant. It was like dealing with a rabid dog and so if he had something to say today then I would let him start the conversation.

"Hello," He greeted with a smile before handing me the apple. I inspected it for dirt and when I didn't find any I set it back on my try. "Are you trying to create edible art? The way you have your salad set up in such an artistic way suggests I may be right."

"Thank you for the save." I replied politely not sure what to say next. Whenever he was around I felt as if I were walking in a minefield. "So I take it you are talking to me today?"

The corners of his mouth crinkled when he frowned at my comment. I was about to apologize when he spoke. "I only said that we shouldn't be friends not that I didn't want to be."

"That doesn't make it any clearer." I said with a sigh.

"It means if you were smart you would stay away from me." Edward said as if I should understand exactly what he was saying.

"That's hard to do with you always coming and going depending on your mood." I answered honestly. He may not like my answer and yet it was the truth and I always told the truth because lies didn't do anybody any good. "Okay so let's say hypothetically that I am not smart and choose not to stay away from you. Does that mean you would tell me the truth?"

His golden eyes locked with mine and he smirked. "No I doubt I would tell you the truth, but I would like to hear your theories. Someone as smart as you must have some theories."

He had a point because I did have some theories. Just because I hadn't told anyone about what happened with the van it didn't mean I hadn't spent my time trying to figure it out. "My brothers are in a comic book phase and I have considered everything from radioactive spiders to kryptonite or maybe even a freak lightning storm. Those are just a few of the lesser insane theories I have rolling around in my brain."

I noticed that Edward has this odd look on his face. I couldn't quite place it, but it reminded me of an expression somewhere between guilt and confusion. Personally I had thought he would laugh and yet as usual whatever I said had the opposite reaction on him that it would with other people. "That's all superhero stuff right? What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the _bad guy?_"

I considered his question for a few seconds before replying. "I don't think that you are. If you were the villain of this you wouldn't care so much, but I can see that you _do _care. That is one of the reasons you try to push people away. You have this mask that you try to hide behind and you know I understand I really do, but sometimes you have to let go of the mask you wear and trust other people and you can trust me. I have no idea how to prove that to you, but if you want to be friends maybe we should just hang out and do something fun together. We are all going to the beach this Saturday and you are welcome to come along if you want. I know I would enjoy your company."

By the look on his face I could tell that he was tempted to say yes. "What beach?"

"La Push." I told him wondering why he had even asked that question considering it was the closest beach around. "The guys want to surf since it's supposed to be a good day for it, but I like to whale watch and we could do it together if you decide to come along."

"I don't think I can. I am supposed to do something with my brothers." He said and I knew that he was hiding something and not telling me the whole truth, but I wouldn't push. We had made a little progress today and that was a good thing. "Maybe we can hang out some other time. I hope that you have a good time in La Push and be careful. I wouldn't want you to drown or anything."

He turned and left before I could say anything. Sighing I headed back to the table where everyone was waiting for me to return. They probably had a lot of questions as to why I had been speaking with Edward Cullen because as far as any of them knew we were not friends. One of these days maybe I would get used the bronze haired male's mood swings and odd personality, but for right now I would focus on having fun with my friends this weekend. I had learned a long time ago that you should enjoy every moment you are given.

_6. Legends._

Saturday found me in La Push sitting on Tyler's van as everyone else was surfing or walking along the beach. I had decided to stay where I was wrapped in my warm blanket. It was a lot colder than I had first anticipated and I wondered why I had ever bothered to come today. Then I saw Jacob walking towards me with two of his friends and mood instantly brightened. Jacob always could make me smile when I was having a less than pleasant day.

"Hey Angela," He greeted coming to sit next to me offering me some candy which I took with a quick thank you. "I had a feeling that you might be here today. I take it you haven't suddenly decided that you want to learn to how to surf right?"

Laughter bubbled up in my throat as I shook my head. "I'm not the athletic type Jake you know that. I wouldn't even have come along today, but I was hoping I would see you. I am sorry that I haven't visited in a while, but you know how hard it is during the school year."

My Quilette friend nodded and out of the corner of my eye I noticed his friends wandering off in a different direction. "Yeah I heard about your almost accident. I was going to come to the hospital, but dad said you had already checked out so I figured it wasn't a life or death situation."

"I think everyone has heard about my almost accident." I sighed before deciding to ask Jacob something that had been on my mind. "Jake, why is it that I haven't ever seen the Cullen family who moved to town here? I mean they have been here for a few months and yet I have never seen any of them here and when I mention the name Cullen your friends seem to get really upset. How do they even know them if they just moved here?"

He shifted nervously and I could tell that he knew something he didn't want to tell me. "I should have known you would be the one to notice that. It's just a silly story and I am not supposed to talk about it."

"That's fine then Jacob I was only trying to make conversation." I told him with a smile letting him know that I wasn't angry. "We can talk about something else if you want."

We sat in silence for a moment and I could tell that Jake was battling with himself about telling me something and I felt bad for bringing it up in the first place. "Since you won't tell anyone I will go ahead and tell you. Like I said it is just a silly story so it doesn't matter. You know how I once told you that the Quilettes were descendants from wolves? Well it is said the Cullen family is something different. They are known as the cold ones and according to legend this isn't the first time they have been here. From what I have learned from the stories they were caught hunting on our lands, but they claimed they weren't like others of their kind and so my great grandfather made a truce with them. As long as they stayed off our land they wouldn't be harmed."

I hummed taking in the information. "Does the legend say what they are?"

"It is just a story Angela." He said as we stood up. "How about we go for a walk? You can tell me everything that I have been missing in Forks and I will fill you in on what has been going on with my family."

I nodded and started to walk beside him even though my thoughts were somewhere else. The thing about legends was usually they were based on some sort of truth. I know I told Edward I wouldn't pry, but that didn't mean I couldn't do some research on my own. Maybe I would look in to the Quilette legends some more and see what I could find about these 'cold ones' and what it had to do with Edward and his family. For now though I should focus on my afternoon with Jacob. He was my friend after all and I really had missed seeing him. I would have to remember to stop by more often. I felt kind of bad for digging information out of him. If I wanted answers I would find them on my own. I wouldn't drag others in to my mission.

"So how are Rachel and Rebecca doing?" I asked as we walked along the shore together. The waves were beautiful as they crashed against the rocks spraying salt water everywhere. When I was young I would come here with Jake and his sisters and we would search for seashells. I missed the old days sometimes when things were simple. "I haven't heard much since they are in college now. It's really hard to believe I mean it still feels like yesterday that we were walking along this same path collecting seashells and now they are in college and I will be in a couple of years and then you. Time really does fly doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." He mumbled with a slightly sad expression before it morphed in to his bright smile. "That just means we need to learn how to enjoy the time we have together. How about you come over next week for dinner? I know that dad would love to see you and so would I."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. I am thinking of maybe after this doing the other books of the Twilight Saga and writing them like this with Angela instead of Bella. What would you all think of that?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_7. Shopping and disasters. _

Later in the week I found myself being dragged by both Jessica and Lauren to Port Angeles so we could look at prom dresses even though I would not be attending. Still, I had agreed to go with them because they were my friends even though sometimes I wondered why I remained friends with them. Besides that I would be able to go to the local Quilette bookstore in Port Angeles while they shopped. Maybe I would be able to finally answer some of the questions I had about Edward and his family.

I watched my two friends try on different dresses for over an hour. I honestly did not know how they could stand to change so many times and not be exhausted. I was exhausted just by watching them. The only reason I didn't go to the bookstore right away was because I didn't want to be seen as rude. I would stay for a little while longer before I left and then I would meet them at the restaurant they had chosen for us to have dinner. I waited for them to come out of the dressing room and when they finally did some guys tapped on the window and made comments about them looking good. I rolled my eyes glad that I wasn't trying on dresses because that meant they would be unable to ogle me.

I couldn't stand guys like that. They treated women as if we were only put on earth in order to fulfill their desires and nothing more. Those were the kind of guys who would undress you with their eyes. Guys such as the ones who passed by the dress shop moments before were the reason woman still weren't treated as equal. I would never date someone like that. Being treated as less was probably one of the worst things in this world and I knew that from experience. Lots of people in school treated me as if I were beneath them even my so called friends, but I put up with it because there was no use in getting upset over something I could not change. If they wanted to act that way then it was on them not me.

"Those guys were creeps." Jessica stated catching my attention as she twirled around in a pink dress that hugged her hips a little too tightly and showed off more around the top than I would be comfortable with if I were her, but that was just how I am. I don't feel the need to show off my body for every male within five miles. "Well what do you think Ange? I think it makes my boobs look really good."

I wanted to tell her that the guys who whistled at her and Lauren probably thought that as well and yet I didn't. I was here to help her pick out the perfect dress and if she liked that dress I should find something I liked about it. I am a firm believer in the old saying, 'if you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all' and I knew I had to say something because she was looking at me waiting to hear my opinion. "I like the styling of the waistline it's very pretty and I also like the gloves. Not many people can pull off pink and yet you have the perfect skin tone for it."

"I know right?" She said grinning before looking at herself in the mirror. "It really is a shame that you can't come to the dance."

Lauren smirked as she walked up to Jess and literally pushed her out of the way so that she could see how she looked in the midnight blue dress she happened to be trying on. "It's convenient that you suddenly have a trip you are taking with your mother when you weren't invited."

Closing my eyes for a moment I took a deep breath to keep my anger in check. I wanted to tell her that I had been asked and watch that smug smile fall right off her face and yet it just wasn't worth it. She wouldn't believe me anyways. Still, this gave me the perfect opening to go the bookstore. "Well there is always next time. I am going to head to the bookstore and I will meet you at the restaurant after. I am no good at this advice giving when it comes to fashion anyways. I am sure that you two fill find the perfect dresses."

Before either of them could say anything I was out the door and walking down the street. It did not take me long to get to the bookstore and find the book I was looking for. I smiled at the guy running the store as I paid for my purchase. This wasn't the first time I had been in his store. I loved to read and a few years ago I had been big in to some Quilette writers. It had been a while since I've been here, but I could tell that he remembered me. I figured it must be because not to many people came here on a regular basis since Port Angeles basically lived off of tourists. As soon as I had paid for the book I left and headed in the direction of the restaurant. I hadn't realized it had gotten dark and I silently berated myself for not asking them to pick me up on the way to the restaurant. Walking in a dark alley at night wasn't the safest thing I could be doing.

I couldn't have been walking five minutes when I heard voices behind me and saw shadows coming up rather quickly. I knew the voices because I had heard them not to long ago. It was the group of men who had passed by the dress shop. Clutching the bag to my chest I sped up my pace. I wasn't stupid and I knew they were looking to cause some trouble. The mocking the laughter was a good clue and the way they followed my every move told me danger was approaching. I had to get out of here and find a safe place or a group of people because they wouldn't come after me if I wasn't alone. They were cowards in that way.

Finally I decided it would be best just to try and make it back to the bookstore, but as I took a left I realized that I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. I had no idea where I was and the next thing I knew I was surrounded at all sides by the group of men. They were making comments about having a good time and even though I was terrified I tried not to show it. Even if I let out a scream I doubted that anyone would hear me and since I wasn't very athletic outrunning them was out of the question as well. My best bet would be to try and fight them off. Maybe if I could somehow hurt one of them it would distract the others. Taking a deep breath I tried to remember everything we had learned in gym about defending ourselves.

Just when I was about to knee one of the men in the groin area I heard a squeal of tires and whirled around to see Edward Cullen's Volvo appear around the corner. I didn't have time to register what was happening and how he even knew to find me here before he jumped out of the car and told me to get in the car. Immediately I did as I was told though when I realized he wasn't getting in to the car as well I was tempted to get back out because those guys were still there and five on one didn't seem like it would be good odds. Yet I never got the chance because the group of creeps seemed terrified as they suddenly made a dash for it and Edward got in to the car. I thought for sure that he was going to run them over or something because the car jerked forward towards them, but at the last second he put it in to reverse and we were spinning around and speeding back towards the main road.

I could hear my heart thumping rapidly in my ears as I stared in shock at my bronze haired savior. There was so much I wanted to say and yet I couldn't form words yet though apparently he could. "I should go back there and rip those guys heads off."

"No you shouldn't." I answered immediately my hands pressed against the dash as we continued to break every traffic law I knew. "Violence is never the answer."

A look of disgust took over his face as his hands tensed on the wheel. "You don't know the vile and repulsive things they were thinking."

"And you do?" I questioned not sure what to think about what he had just said. Maybe I was still in shock due to the traumatic experience.

For a brief second I could have sworn he looked nervous as if he had said something he shouldn't. "It's not hard to guess. Can we talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around."

Since I had no idea what I could possibly say to distract him I ended up saying the first thing that came to my mind. It was better than not saying anything at all because if I remained silent I could be responsible for a death or maybe even the death of a few if he did indeed turn around and go back to find those men. "You should probably put your seatbelt on. It's not safe to not wear one. You never know when there may be an accident and it is better to be safe than sorry."

To my immense surprise he actually laughed. Once again I really did not understand the joke, but he didn't turn around so I just went with it. "You should put your seatbelt on."

The rest of the drive was made in silence and I am not sure how, but Edward seemed to know that I had plans with Jessica and Lauren and without even having to tell him so he took me to the restaurant where I had agreed to meet them. I got out of the car as quickly as possible and sprinted towards the door knowing they must be concerned about my whereabouts. They may usually be self-absorbed, but they were still my friends and so they would worry. I ended up catching them right as they were leaving the restaurant.

"You guys I am so sorry-" I was cut off by Jessica before I could finish with what I had been saying.

"Where were you?" She snapped though I could tell that she really had been worried. "You never showed up and we tried calling you, but you didn't answer."

Lauren spoke up before I could explain. "We would have waited for you, but you were taking too long and we were hungry."

I knew for a fact neither of them had tried to call me because I checked my phone for messages on the way here and I didn't have any, but I wouldn't bring that up right now because it was over and done with. "I know I-"

Again I was cut off before I could finish speaking though this time it was Edward who had interrupted me. I hadn't even noticed he had come to stand next to me. "It is my fault actually. Angela and I ran in to each other and got to talking. You know how easy it is to lose track of time."

"Totally." My two friends seemed to be dazzled by him and I hid a small smile. He seemed to have that effect on a lot of women.

"The two of you must be ready to head back to Forks since it is so late." He glanced at me and I bit my bottom lip. "I think that I should make sure Angela gets something to eat since it is my fault she missed dinner. I will drive her back myself so you don't have to wait around. I mean if that is what she wants."

I nodded because truthfully I was kind of hungry and I had a feeling that he wanted to talk to me. I looked back over to Jessica and Lauren. "You two you should head home and I will see you tomorrow."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought that it came out alright even though it was not my favorite, but for some reason I couldn't seem to get it the way I wanted it so finally I just decided to go with it as it is. Let me know what you all thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_8. Minds meld._

Edward and I entered the restaurant and it wasn't long before we had been seated. I think it may have had something to do with the fact the woman up front had a liking for Edward, but then again it seemed to me as if _everyone _had a crush on him even if he did not notice. I ordered a plate of pasta with extra sauce and when my bronze haired savior didn't order food I just added it to the list of things that was odd about Edward Cullen. As far as I knew he had never eaten at least when I was around. At school he and his brothers and sisters would simply move food around on their plate like I had done when I was younger and wanted my parents to think I had eaten my veggies when in reality I had simply squashed them to the point it appeared as if I _had _eaten most of them.

"So you really aren't going to eat anything?" I questioned taking a sip of my water. "It shouldn't really surprise me considering that you _never _seem to eat. Let me guess, you're on a special diet right?"

He grinned before clearing his throat. "Something like that yes."

We were silent for a few moments after that. Of course there were things that I wanted to ask and yet I was battling with myself on whether or not I should ask them. I really hadn't wanted to pry the truth out of him, but tonight had changed a lot of things. Somehow he had known where I would be and it could not be simple coincidence it was just too well timed and too perfect. "I didn't want to force you in to telling me the truth, but after tonight I really need some answers."

His golden eyes rolled as a grimace came to rest on his lips. "Yes, no, to get to the other side, 1.77245-"

"I don't want to know the square root to pie." I cut in before he could say anything else. He was really good at trying to change the topic, but I was not going to let it slide. "You know that I already knew the answer to that anyways if you truly think I am as smart as you claim. So are you going to tell me how you knew where I was?"

"I didn't." As soon as the words left Edwards mouth I found myself standing up from the table. I would call a cab if I had to, but I would not sit here and be lied to. If he didn't want to tell me it was different that sitting there and lying to my face. Right as I was about to step away from the table he grabbed my arm. "Don't leave."

The desperate look in his eyes had me sitting back down. I could tell that he was torn. "I'll stay if you are honest with me. Did you follow me?"

A pained expression took over Edward's face as he spoke. It was almost like he wasn't sure how to explain whatever it was he was trying to say. "I feel very protective of you."

I took his words as meaning yes he had followed me. I wasn't sure if I should be frightened or not. On hand he basically admitted to stalking me and on the other hand he saved my life. "So I take that to mean you did follow me?"

Topaz eyes filled with so many emotions that I was unable to decipher them all. "I was trying to keep my distance unless you needed my help and then I heard what those lowlifes were thinking-"

"Wait, did you just say you heard what they were thinking?" When Edward didn't say anything I took that as a yes. I tried to think about this rationally even though it sounded insane, but then again I had seen him stop a moving van from crushing me using only his hand. "Are you trying to tell me that you can read minds?"

"I can read every mind in this room apart from yours." I wanted to tell him how I found it kind of ironic that he could hear everyone else's thoughts apart from mine, but I didn't because something told me that he really was telling me the truth. His eyes flickered to different people in the restaurant and I followed his gaze. "Money, sex, money, sex, the one in the corner is thinking about a cat and then from you I get nothing. It's very frustrating to say the least."

I shook my head slightly before looking his way again. Did that mean I was defective in some way? "Is there something wrong with me?"

Laughter bubbled out from between his lips. "Here I am telling you that I can read minds and you assume there is something wrong with you?"

I had to admit that he did have a point. When he sighed I gave him my full attention once more. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." He told me and finally I got it. For some reason he was afraid to get close to me because he thought he would hurt me. Everything he had done had been because he didn't want any harm to come to me.

"Then don't stay away from me." I replied and he gave me a look indicating that he thought I was crazy. "Look at it this way Edward, if you hadn't been there tonight who knows what would have happened? You told me that you thought of yourself as the bad guy, but the bad guy would not have risked his life to protect me like you did. I know that you can't tell me everything and that is okay. You at least opened up to me a little bit and if I am going to be honest I don't want you to stay away from me."

_9. Heading home._

After I had finished eating it was time to head back to Forks. The ride was quiet for the most part. I had a hunch that our conversation from dinner had made Edward extremely uncomfortable and so I just enjoyed the silence. At one point I had gone to turn the heat up and he must have had the same idea because the both of us had reached for the dial that controlled the heat at the same time and our hands touched. Edward pulled his hand back quickly as did I. His hand had been so cold, colder than should be normal. Not one ounce of body heat radiated from his skin.

While he had opened up to me during dinner I knew that he had some more secrets, but I was actually glad he hadn't told me everything because I needed time to process the little I had been let in on. Edward Cullen could read minds accept mine of course. I was curious to know if his brother's and sister's had that ability as well, yet I did not feel as if I had a right to ask. If his siblings wanted me to know I am sure they would tell me.

Since he had never answered my question as to if there was something wrong with me I had come to the conclusion that there must be something wrong with me. Well maybe not wrong per say, but there was something to do with my mind that worked differently than other people. That would explain why I didn't seem to fit in with others my age. Maybe I would look in to it and see if I could find anything out about people who supposedly had extra powers. It would mostly be based on legend, but it would be something and maybe I would find out why Edward's power did not work on me.

Suddenly flashing lights caught my attention as soon as we had entered Forks. I saw my father's car parked there and immediately I jumped to worst case scenario. My father was a priest and whenever he was called in to a situation it usually meant something bad had happened. Plus there were cop cars everywhere which always usually wasn't a great sign.

"Edward, do you think that you could pull over? My dad is here and I need to make sure that everything is alright." I bit my bottom lip nervously and rubbed my hands together. I really hated it whenever something tragic happened. I knew that it was a fact of life, but still it was a depressing thing whenever bad things happened even if the world worked that way.

"Sure that is no problem." He stated pulling in to the parking lot and parking the car before turning it off. "My father's car is here as well. I wonder what he is doing here. Angela, stay close to me okay? We have no idea if this is some sort of dangerous situation and the thoughts from everyone inside are so scrambled due to whatever has taken place here."

I nodded as we got out of the car. As he asked I made sure to stick close to him as we headed for the door, but Dr. Cullen came out before we got inside and his son was quick to question him. I think he only asked out loud for my benefit and I really appreciated it. "Carlisle what is going on?"

The blond doctor was wearing a look of complete and utter sadness. "Waylon Ford was another victim of an animal attack and I have just examined the body. Angela your father is performing last rights now if you want to go in and see him."

"I will be sure to do that." I said before looking at Edward and then to Carlisle again. "I really hope that they catch this animal soon. It's getting close to town and too many people have lost their lives already. Be careful because I really would hate for something bad to happen to either of you or any of your family members."

"We will be." Carlisle said setting his hand on my shoulder. "You be careful as well Angela and don't you worry I am sure Charlie Swan will catch this wild animal that did this soon."

I nodded hoping that he was right. I went to head inside before quickly turning to address Edward one last time before I went to make sure my father was alright. "Thank for dinner tonight Edward and thank you for everything else. I'll see you tomorrow in school. Try to have a good night even though I am not sure that is possible with what happened to Mr. Ford."

I did not want to mention in great detail what I was thanking him for in case he did not want his father to know, but I could that he got the true meaning behind my words. "It was my pleasure Angela and I had a great time. I hope that we can spend more time together in the future. As you said I will see you in school tomorrow."

With one last smile I went inside. Some hospital workers were pushing a gurney covered in a sheet outside and as they passed I saw a pale human foot. My hand flew to my mouth when I realized it was Waylon Ford's dead body under that sheet. My eyes closed and a flash of Edward's ice cold hand touching mine flashed in my head along with another flash of his pale skin. The reason he was so pale was because his heart was not beating fresh blood through his veins. That explained why he felt like ice. My heart started beating loudly in my ears and I knew that as soon as I got home I would be firing up my computer while at the same time looking through the book of Quilette legends. I had a suspicion as to what the truth was, but I needed to be sure before I confronted him with my theory.

TBC…

**AN: Hey you guys I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to finish this as soon as I can because I have one more Christmas gift one-shot after this before I can get back to my other stories. Anyways, let me what you thought about this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_10. Now I know._

By the time my father and I finally made it home I was practically ready to run upstairs to my room and get on my computer, but somehow I managed to kiss my parents goodnight before making my way upstairs. I didn't want them to get suspicious over what I was doing. As soon as I made it to my room I shut my door making sure both of my little brothers were asleep because the last thing I wanted was for either of them to walk in to my room while I was researching and end up seeing something that may give them nightmares. The last time that had happened I had been doing a paper on STD's and some of the pictures they saw gave them nightmares for a month so since then I was a lot more careful when it came to my computer.

As soon as it was fired up I sat down at my desk and went to the page in the book that mentioned the 'cold ones' and it had a link to a website I typed in quickly. When I was brought to page about 'dead ones' meaning vampires I was not surprised. That had been my hunch since earlier in the evening even though it was crazy to think such things. Still, the more I read the more it actually made perfect sense. It explained why he never ate, why on rare sunny days he and his siblings would skip, why his skin was so pale and cold like ice or in this case cold like dead flesh. The strength and speed were also explained as well. I shut down my computer after a few minutes because I felt as if I had read enough for now. I needed time to absorb the information.

That night I had a bizarre dream/nightmare. I dreamt that Edward and I were in a scene from an old vampire movie. I was lying down on a blood red velvet sofa with Edward above me. His hand slid around to my back as he lifted me up gently before lowering his mouth to my neck. That is when I woke up covered in sweat and shaking. Going back to sleep was a lost cause and so I got up, showered, got dressed, and by that time it was about time to go to school anyways and so I was off. I know that my father was worried about how quiet I was, but he probably figured it had to do with Mr. Ford's murder and that raised a lot of questions in me about Edward and the other Cullen's. Were they responsible for the so called animal attacks?

By the time I actually made it to school I had decided that I would be skipping first period. It wasn't as if I would be able to concentrate on class anyways until I had spoken with Edward. Speaking of the vampire with bronze colored hair, I saw him watching me as I walked past the school building and in to the woods. I had no doubt that he would follow me and I made sure to send him a look indicating that he should. Sure I realized that going in to the woods with someone I assumed to be the living dead probably wasn't the smartest move to make, but if he did flip out because I knew the truth I didn't want others anywhere near. Losing only one life was better than many. This was my way of trying to protect the rest of the student body and faculty.

After about walking for five minutes deep in to the woods behind the school I stopped by an old withered tree. I set my bag down and kept looking forward. I could hear him behind me and so I knew if I planned to say something I should say it now. "We both know that you are incredibly fast and strong. Your eyes change color like a mood ring and you never eat or drink anything that I know of. You claim to be on some sort of special diet and now I am pretty sure I know what that diet is. I know the reason behind why you are cold and pale. I know what you are Edward."

"Say it." I heard him breathe out the words as the crunching of leaves told me he was walking closer behind me. "Say the words out loud Angela."

"I didn't want to believe it at first because it was so unbelievable." I admitted taking a deep breath. "You claim to be seventeen, but you never said for how long you've been seventeen. I am guessing it has been a while. The way you talk it is like something from a different decade. You are a vampire."

I could feel him behind me and I couldn't move. It was as if I was frozen. "Are you afraid?"

This time when he spoke I turned around to face him. "I am scared knowing that I am in the presence of a vampire? Of course I am, but if you are asking if I am afraid of _you _then my answer is no. You have done everything in your power to keep me safe and I don't think it is because you want to have me as a snack later on. I know what vampires eat, but I also know that you are different than others of your kind or at least that is my theory. Since your family moved here there have been reports of less wildlife and I have to wonder if maybe you guys are feeding on animals because they have blood as well. If you were feeding off of humans your family wouldn't try so hard to fit in with us humans."

"Do you always see things in such a black and white way?" He stated grabbing my arm as he started dragging me up the side of the mountain.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned stumbling along as I tried to keep up with him. My heart was beating in my ears loudly and I can admit that I was scared. Not of what he would do to me, but of where he was taking me. "Edward you need to slow down please I'm not as fast as you are."

"I am _very _aware of your limitations Angela." He told me harshly though he did slow down for a moment. "I am taking you up the mountain in to the sunlight. You need to see me for what I am."

Before I could reply he swung me up on his back and then we were off. I felt as if we were flying because of the speed we were going. I held on to him tightly for fear of falling off. It took us a matter of a few seconds to get to the top of the mountain and I was set on my feet as he made his way in to a patch of sunlight while at the same time taking off his shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he stepped in to the sunlight. What looked like thousands of diamonds made up his skin. He was sparkling like a prism when the light hit it just right. He took my breath away.

"This is what I am." He stated when he finally turned around and looked at me. "It's why we cannot be in the sunlight. People would realize that we were different."

"You look like diamonds." I stated taking a step forward. I felt my face heat up at the next words I spoke. "You really are beautiful."

"Beautiful?" He scoffed buttoning up his shirt before walking at a human pace away from me and I started to follow. "This is the skin of a killer Angela. I am a killer and I've killed people before. I am the words most dangerous predator. Everything about me is meant to draw you in. My face, my voice, and even my smell are meant to pull you in, as if I would need any of that."

Edward paused and moved so fast I couldn't keep track of him with eyes. Finally he stopped on top of a nearby boulder. "As if you could outrun me!"

"As if you could fight me off!" He was gone again only to reappear next to me as he grabbed the branch of an uprooted tree with one hand and throwing it across the small area until it smashed in to a larger tree which tilted from the force of the impact. "I was designed to kill."

"That doesn't mean you have to be a killer." I responded taking a small step forward. "You can be whatever you want to be. You don't _have _to be a killer if you don't want to be."

Edward sighed and turned his gaze away from me. "I have killed people before."

"Killed, as in the past tense, which means you are not killing people right now." I argued not knowing why I was trying to convince he wasn't a killer. Maybe it is because I couldn't deal with the facts I may have feelings for a murderer.

"I wanted to kill you Angela." He told me as his golden eyes raised to meet my brown ones again. "I have never wanted the blood of a human in my life so much."

"I'd run, but as you pointed out there is no way I could possibly outrun you." I responded taking a deep breath. "Besides that I trust you."

"You shouldn't." He said moving away as I moved closer. This time he ended up crouching behind me on the low hanging branch of a tree. "You were right when you said my family was different than others of my kind. We only hunt animals because we learn to control our thirst, but it is _you _Angela, your scent is like a drug to me. You are like my own personal brand of heroin."

It was starting to make sense now. All the pieces of the puzzle were falling in to place. "That is the reason why you hated me when you first moved here wasn't it?"

He nodded his head in agreement as he swung down to a lower branch so we were now face to face. "I only hated you for making me want you so badly. I know that you cannot control how you smell to me, but I was angry. I am still not sure if I can control myself."

"You have controlled yourself so far and that is why I think you can." I told him honestly following him yet again when he got out of the tree and walked near a boulder.

"You need to tell me what you are thinking." He demanded backing me against the large stone with his hands on either side of me blocking an escape if I had tried.

Taking another deep breath I decided to be honest with him. "I am afraid though I am not afraid of you. I'm terrified of what is going to happen next. Are you going to disappear on me or what? It's the not knowing that is scary."

Edward's expression changed as his head tilted to the side while he looked at me as if seeing me for the first time in a new light. He lifted his left hand to set it on my chest where my heart lay underneath. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you Angela. The sick masochistic lion fell for the lamb."

I let out a small smile. "That is actually kind of biblical. So where does that leave us now Edward? What is going to happen next? I'm not the mind reader so I have no idea. Is there even anywhere to go from this point?"

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that it was a little different, but Angela's reactions would be different. I tried to as true to that scene as I could so I hope I did alright. Let me know what you all thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_11. Getting to know you._

Over the last few days since I learned the truth about Edward being a vampire, we had been spending a lot of time together. Today he was giving me a ride to school and I have to admit that I was extremely nervous. What would everyone think? Would my friends treat me different? I knew without a doubt Lauren would be angry because she had a thing for Edward as did Jess, but at least Jessica had Mike for right now. Would I become even more of an outcast than I already was? I suppose it didn't matter because I liked Edward and if they had a problem with the fact we were sort of together then that was their problem not mine.

I smiled as Edward opened the door for me. He was such a gentleman when he wanted to be. Right away I noticed everyone started to stare at us as he slid his arm around my shoulder with a smile. I had suggested he wear sunglasses because his eyes were black since from what I had been told he hadn't hunted for a while. "Everyone is staring at us."

My vampire smirked as he pointed to someone from our biology class. "Not that guy he just looked."

I couldn't hold back a laugh at his comment. "You know I am really glad that I'm the only one with a camera because I have no doubt people would be taking pictures if they could and I like to take the pictures not be in them."

His smile just widened and I was sure he was thinking of a way to make me get my picture taken. I smiled back before suddenly I caught sight of his family in Rosalie's car. None of them seemed happy of the fact that we had come to school together. I wondered if maybe they hated me because I was human. I mean they are vampires and for all I know they could think I made their brother weak or something. I had no idea what they were thinking or how they would react when we met officially. If we met officially that is. Edward may not even want to introduce me to his family for all I knew and I wouldn't pressure him to make it happen. If I was meant to meet the rest of the Cullen's then I would when the time was right. I mean it wasn't like he had officially met my family other than when my parents welcomed his family to Forks.

We headed in to the building and he walked me to my locker. "Do you want to hang out after school?"

I nodded as I put in my combination and popped open my locker so I could grab my books. "That sounds good by me. I don't have anything I have to do after school."

We parted ways after that and to my immense surprise the day seemed to fly by. I somehow managed to avoid being questioned by my friends and when the last bell wrong Edward was waiting for me outside. We drove to a secluded area near the water and found a spot by the rocks. I listened intently as he told me about his life. I wanted to know whatever he was willing to tell me.

"I have been this way since 1918." He said and I felt my eyes widen. I hadn't realized exactly how long he had been around, but then again it did make sense considering his matters. He acted like someone from that decade. "I was dying from the Spanish Influenza and Carlisle found me. My mother begged him to save me no matter what before she died. I think that maybe a part of her knew what he truly was. Carlisle would never do this to anyone who had another choice, but he had been alone for so long and he is just a kind soul that he granted my mother her last wish. Since he had never changed anyone before he recreated how he was changed by biting me several times. The pain from the venom was excruciating, but three days later I woke up to this life and I haven't changed once."

I was quiet through his story and didn't speak again until he was finished. "I'm sorry for what happened to your family. I can't begin to imagine what it must have been like for you. It was other vampires that killed Waylon weren't it?"

Edward nodded accepting my apology and answering my question at the same time. I could tell that he was sad. I was going to suggest we talk about something else, but he started talking again. "Yes it was. There are other vampires out there and we run in to them from time to time. Our diet isn't for everyone because while it keeps us strong it never fully satisfies. Think of it like tofu for humans. It wouldn't be like drinking your blood for instance."

I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to respond to that and so I decided to ask my next question. "Can all vampires read minds like you can?"

His expression turned sheepish which was actually kind of cute. "No, that is just me. Some vampires have special powers and nobody really knows why. Carlisle thinks it is something we bring over with us when we die. My sister Alice can see visions of the future though they are never certain because they are based on what people decide so whenever a decision has been made the vision changes. Jasper has the ability to control and read emotions. Not all vampires have a special gift though."

I absorbed that information before I stood up and brushed my jeans off. "Did your sister Alice ever see me in her visions?"

"No." He said quickly, too quickly and I could tell that he was lying, but I didn't call him on it. "Come on I should probably get you home."

TBC…

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I got a drum set today and my cousin and I are putting together a band so we need to practice today. I wanted to post something even if it is short. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_12. You are inviting me to dinner?_

The ride back to my house was once again filled with silence. I could tell that Edward was distracted. Most likely it was from something he had told me. I had no delusions that talking about his past had been easy on him. The memories must have been painful and to talk about them probably only made that pain even worse. How awful that must be for everyone you have ever loved to be dead. I mean sure I know he must love his vampire family and yet it was not the same thing. I'm not even sure if I would be able to cope if I lost even one member of family so losing them all was simply unthinkable.

By the time we got to my house I noticed my parent's car was not in the drive and then I remembered my brothers had a soccer game today. I went to open my door so that I could get out of the car, but the mind reading vampire beat me to it. I smiled lightly as he offered my hand and helped me step out. I wouldn't lecture him about being careful about not being seen since I knew he would never use his vampire speed if he thought there was a chance someone would see him. "Thank you."

His lopsided smile came out play as he pulled me out of the car gently and reached in to the backseat to get my backpack. "So I was thinking that if you are up to it I would like to take you to my house tomorrow so you can meet my family. Alice has told them all about you and they are excited to finally get the opportunity to meet you face to face."

For a moment I was stunned. He wanted me to meet his family? It was sort of ironic if you thought about it considering that I had been thinking about it earlier. Had he somehow known what I was thinking even though he claimed that he could not read my mind or were my expressions simply that easy to figure out? "You want me to meet your family? Are you sure? I know how hard being around my blood is for you and I wouldn't want to make the others in your family uncomfortable as well."

"That is what you are worried about?" He asked with a laugh as his eyes sparkled in amusement. "You're not afraid about being in a house full of vampires, but rather concerned that you will make them uncomfortable?"

When he put it like that it did sound kind of odd, but it was the truth. I would hate to put anyone out especially considering it was there home not mine. "Well yeah, I mean you chose to be around me and so I can do nothing about how uncomfortable my scent makes you, but I don't want to force my company on your family if it will cause them discomfort."

"You really are a remarkable human Angela Weber." He replied raising his hand to brush a strand of hair away from my cheek. "You don't have to worry about that though because they want to meet you. If your scent becomes too much for them they will go for a run to clear their heads. We've already discussed this and if I don't bring you to the house tomorrow I fear Alice may come and kidnap you."

I was pretty sure he was joking and so I laughed and when he joined in I knew I had been right about it being a joke. "Alright I will go. I'd love to meet your family. Is there anything I can bring? I know your family doesn't eat, but isn't there anything I can do? Should I eat before I come over?"

Edward shook his head as we slowly started to walk towards my porch. It was almost as if we were trying to delay when we would have to part ways which was kind of romantic and kind of sad if you thought about it, but I liked to think it was romantic. "I think they want to do something special for you, but if you want to eat before coming over then that is fine."

"If they are going to all the trouble to do something like cook for me the very least I can do is eat it." I replied stopping when we got to the door and pulling out the key. "I'll eat whatever they make no matter what it is or how it tastes. Once my dad tried to cook meatloaf for my brother's and I because mom was working late and he burnt it _so _bad it was actually black all the way through, but I still ate it. Of course I ended up getting food poisoning from it, but I ate it and anything your family makes cannot be as bad as that. I think it's sweet they want to do that for me."

"You may not think that once you taste it." He argued with a chuckle before handing me my bag. I noticed him tense up suddenly and I wondered what was wrong. "I think you have company coming so I better go, but I'll come by after school around 4:30 to pick you up. Have a good night Angela."

"You too." I told him having the urge to stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek, but refraining because it was probably way too much too soon. I didn't want to take the chance over overcrowding him with my scent. "I know you told me you don't sleep so I can't tell you to have sweet dreams, but I hope that you have a great night doing whatever it is you choose to do during the dark hours of the night. I'll see you tomorrow and tell your family I say hi."

_TBC…_

**AN: I wrote the second half of the chapter before I crashed for the night because I felt you all should get to read it. The next update goes back to two chapters in one so I hope that makes you all happy. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_13. A friendly visit._

Not three minutes after Edward had left Jacob pulled up in his dad's truck. I was confused when I saw him because as far as I knew we hadn't made any plans. Oh no, I really hope nothing happened to Billy or one of his sisters. If it had though then Jacob wouldn't have come over here to tell me, he would be with his family. Maybe he needed something and instead of calling he wanted to drop by. It didn't really matter anyways because Jacob was my friend and seeing him was always a nice surprise.

"Hey Jake!" I greeted him with a smile once he stepped out of the truck. "I wasn't expecting to see you today not that I am complaining. What can I do for you?"

White teeth flashed my way when he grinned. "Can't I just stop by to see a friend without having a reason?"

"Sure you can." I replied as I set my hands on my hip and raised one eyebrow. "Yet you and I both know you came here for a specific reason and you brought your dad's truck when any other day you would have brought your dirt bike. That tells me you are here to haul something or drop something off."

"You know me so well." My russet skinned friend stated as he walked to the back of the truck and let the tailgate down. "Your dad said that I could have the extra wood in the garage since he isn't using it. I need to patch a hole in the roof. It seems like every single year it is just something else I need to fix. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother because that house is held up basically by tape and a bit of good luck."

"That house has been in your family for years and I know you would never let anything happen to it." I said walking with him to the garage so I could help him with the wood. "If you need any help then let me know and I will do what I can. I know I am not the best with a hammer, but I'm really good at being encouraging."

Jake laughed and grabbed up a couple of two by fours while I stuck with the scrap wood because I knew if I tried to carry something heavier someone would end up hurt. "I may just call you if I feel I need encouragement Ange. So I saw one of the Cullen's before I pulled in. Was he here? I know the last time we talked you seemed curious about them."

"Umm…" I wasn't really sure how to answer. I didn't want to lie to Jake and yet I couldn't very well tell him the whole truth for obvious reasons. I guess I would just keep the information vague letting him know only the necessary. "Yeah, that was Edward Cullen. We have been hanging out a lot lately. He is a really nice guy."

"He would have to be if you are his friend." He replied setting the wood down in the back of the truck. "You have a habit of only catching the attention of the best people and I would know since you had my attention the first day we met and I am probably the coolest person you know so you don't have to say it. Ange, I know that this isn't my place or anything, but you are my friend and I would hate to see something happen to you like a broken heart or worse. I don't know the Cullen's only what I have been told by others, but I am asking that you try to be careful. Just be sure that you don't let anyone push you in to doing something you don't want. I would hate for someone to take advantage of you and your caring nature. I just want you to be sure that this guy is good enough for you."

Setting the couple small pieces of wood I was holding on the ground I pulled Jake in to a hug. We had been friends for so long and it meant a lot to me that he was watching out for me. "Thank you for watching out for me Jake. Edward really is a nice guy, but I appreciate that you care as much as you do."

"I will always care." He whispered pulling away from the hug and slamming the tailgate shut. "I had better be getting home before dad starts to worry about me. He didn't want me driving alone, but he had to make dinner since the Clearwater's are coming over so I got to anyways. Stop by the reservation sometime and we can hang out some more. Maybe you can bring that Cullen guy with you because if he means something to you then I should at least try to be civil with him. I will talk to dad about talking to some of the others about Edward being allowed to come on to the reservation, I mean it is not as if he is really a _cold one_."

I laughed along with him even though inside I was biting my tongue. Edward really was a vampire and that made me wonder if the legends aboutJacob's ancestors were true. Well I guess it wasn't something I needed to worry about. I would have to tell Edward that Jacob would like to hang out sometime. Maybe we could figure something out so that we wouldn't have to hang out in La Push. As I watched Jacob drive off I realized that I really did want he and Edward to be friends because they were both important to me for different reasons and it would suck to have to choose between the two of them. I would figure that out later though because right now I had homework and then tomorrow I was going to meet the Cullen's.

_14. Hello, I am the human._

The next day after school Edward picked me up like he said he would. I had been worrying about if I should change or not, but I didn't want it to seem as if I was trying so hard and so I didn't change my outfit. I would just be myself and they would either like me or they wouldn't. There was no use in trying to be someone I wasn't. At least that is what I kept telling myself on the ride to their house. Edward kept shooting me reassuring smiles and eventually I felt my heart rate slow down which is what I think he was aiming for.

When we entered the house I had thought his family would be downstairs waiting, but they weren't. I used the time it took for us to reach the stairs to look around at the beautiful house. It really was a gorgeous home with walls made of glass and pictures lining the white walls. It was obvious that someone put a lot of care in to this and my guess was Edward's mother figure Esme. He had spoken of her often and it was obvious he thought of her as a real mother in every sense.

"This is a beautiful home." I said out loud as Edward came to stand next to me and took my hand in his. I started to get used to his cold temperature and found it rather refreshing. "Though I will be honest and tell you I wasn't sure what I was expecting. I mean it isn't as if you could live in Dracula's castle and still keep your secret."

"I'll be sure to tell Esme it was the right thing not having the dungeon and moats." Edward teased as we started to walk up the stairs together. "I told them they didn't have to do this, but they did. You will soon learn they can be very stubborn when they want to be."

"It's sweet of them to do this." I assured him letting him know that I wasn't upset or anything. "Remember the meatloaf story? Don't worry Edward everything is going to be fine I know it."

We entered the kitchen and it was like all eyes came to rest on me. It was a tad unnerving, but I smiled in greeting even when Emmett waved at me with the knife. "Hi, it's really nice to meet you all."

A woman I could only assume to be Esme skipped over to Edward and me with a huge smile. "Hello Angela, we are very pleased that you came over. We made Italian for you, but if you don't like that we can order something."

Carlisle spoke next as he set a bowl down on the counter. "Whatever makes you comfortable is fine with us."

"I like Italian food." I said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

A snap and a crash filled the room as Rosalie dropped the bowl she had been holding. "Just a little helper is you?"

Edward bared his teeth at her and Esme whirled around to scold her. "Rosalie!"

"No, she deserves to know." The blond replied harshly before turning to look at me again. "She could destroy _everything!"_

"Ignore Rosalie, I do." The mind reading vampire said as he glared at his sister.

"I would _never _tell anybody anything I hope you know that." I took a step forward and looked at everyone. "I know you have absolutely no reason to trust me, but I give you my word that your secret is safe with me and it always will be."

Emmett who was now standing next to Rosalie shrugged. "Well the problem is that you guys have gone public now."

Nobody had a chance to say anything because just then a pair of ballet slipper covered feet appeared in the window and attached to those feet was Alice Cullen followed by Jasper. Immediately she came and pulled me in to a hug. "Hi Angela, I'm Alice and I just _know _we are going to be the best of friends."

I offered her a genuine smile. I liked Alice because in a weird way she reminded me of my mom. She was happy and energetic and just so full of life. "Well Edward told me that I should never bet against you so I can't wait."

I noticed Jasper standing back with his head tilted. He seemed tense and then I remember Edward told me he was the newest in the Cullen family and he had the hardest time controlling his thirst. I offered him a wave as a way of greeting and he nodded in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Don't worry Jasper you won't hurt her." Alice assured as she kissed his cheek.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Jasper." I stated and bit my bottom lip. I wasn't sure what I should say next. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"I am going to show you the rest of the house." Edward said as he looked at the others. "Don't worry I will bring her back in time for dinner."

I waved and smiled one last time before I let my bronze haired vampire drag me off. That had gone a lot better than I had expected. I was still alive and so all in all things could have been a lot worse. Rosalie wasn't my biggest fan, but I was sure maybe in time we could get along. I wasn't expecting for us to be best friends or anything though for Edward's sake I hope we come to a truce of some sort. At least the others seemed to like me. Usually I didn't care what people thought about me, but for some reason with the Cullen's I did. I think it is because I was falling in love with their mind reading son.

TBC…

**AN: So I think that this chapter came out rather well. I know I changed a lot in this chapter, but I felt it worked better this way. I hope that you all agree with me. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_15. Welcome to my world._

After meeting the Cullen family Edward kept his word as he started showing me around the house. Since I had already seen the kitchen he decided to show me the living room which had a flat screen television, every video game system I could name plus a few I couldn't (my brothers would be so envious), a stereo system that took up one complete side of the room, and a living room set my mother would kill for. Like the rest of the house the living room was absolutely stunning and if I had cared at all about money and having the best I would've been envious and yet I wasn't because I was not that type of person.

Next he took me back upstairs and passed a bunch of rooms I could only assume to be bedrooms since the doors were shut tightly. He walked me to the end of the long hallway towards a room that's door was wide open. Edward stopped walking and I noticed that he ducked his head as if he were nervous. "This is my room."

I waited until he waved me in to the room before I entered because I would not enter his personal space without some sort of invitation first since it would be downright rude. As I walked in to the room I took in the different things he had or did not have. The back wall was one giant window letting in a beautiful view of the woods behind the house. In the center of the room he had a day bed type of thing and not a real bed which made a lot of sense considering he had no need for sleep. Next to the bed were at least eighty or so journals that he must use to write his thoughts in to. I only had one diary, but then again I haven't been alive as long as he has.

Next I moved over to the wall that was covered in CD's. "You have a lot of music. Is it alright if I see what you were listening to?"

When he nodded I pressed play and the soft sounds of Debussy filled the room. If the mind reading vampire had the ability to blush I think that is what he would be doing right now. "It's Debussy I know it is not exactly the hip thing to listen to these days. You can change it if you want."

While Debussy wasn't something I listened to on a daily basis I did on occasion listen to it. "Claire De Lune is one of my favorites actually."

A smile blossomed on his face as he came to stand next to me and took one of my hands in his as he spun me around slowly. "You are a great dancer."

At hearing his words I blush a deep scarlet. "I am passible I suppose. If you ask my dad I do a mean monkey."

Sometimes I couldn't believe the words that left my mouth. Had I really just said I did a mean monkey? I must have a severe case of word vomit or something though to my relief though Edward did not laugh. He smirked before swinging me around on to his back. "I bet it has nothing on mine."

Before I even had a chance to reply he had jumped out of the window and latched on to a tree. I was holding on as tight as I could when he spoke again. "You better hold on tight spider monkey."

I laughed as he climbed up the tree faster than I could process and when he jumped from one tree to another I let out a scream as I would on a rollercoaster. This was unbelievable and yet here I was having the time of my life. For the first time in my life that I could remember I felt free and I had to wonder if Edward felt this every single day. If so then he was very lucky though I am sure that it wasn't always fun and games. Still it was nice to know there some things Edward could have fun doing. It wasn't mentally healthy to wallow in pity and I didn't want that for him. In this moment where he smiled and laughed along with me I felt as if I had done something not many people could do. I had brought Edward Cullen a moment of happiness and my goal was to be able to bring him more moments like this in the future or at least that is what I hoped I could do.

By the time I had finished eating the dinner the made which was really good considering they did not eat, it was late and I knew I should be heading home. I thanked all of the Cullen's for a wonderful time and made plans to come over next weekend to have dinner again even though I told them they did not need to cook for me Esme and Carlisle had insisted. I'd also made plans with Alice to go shopping sometime during the week. After saying my goodbyes for the time being Edward drove me home with a smile on his face the entire time. I am guessing that things went better than expected in his opinion.

Once we arrived back at my house he walked me to my door and for a moment it seemed as if he was going to kiss me, but he didn't and that was okay. When the time was right I was sure he would kiss me and I wasn't going to rush things. I liked the pace at which we were going and I didn't mind waiting a while for my first ever kiss. With a smile I headed inside and up to my room after saying goodnight to my parents. Today had been perfect and I am pretty sure tomorrow was going to be a good one as well.

TBC…

**AN: This was a short chapter because I feel like crap today. Let me know if you all liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_16. A kiss from a vampire._

I had just finished getting changed in to my night clothes and headed back to my room to get some sleep when I was startled to see Edward sitting on my bed waiting for me. How had he even got in here? _When _had he gotten in here? I had thought for sure that he had gone home. It wasn't that I was unhappy to see him in my room, but rather I had not been expecting it. My heart was beating wildly in my chest from the shock his presence had caused and it took me a few moments to catch my breath as I pulled my hand away from my chest.

"Edward, how did you get in here?" I asked before realizing that sounded kind of rude and so I tried to amend my question and make it more polite sounding. "I mean, not that I am unhappy to see you or anything, wait that came out wrong. What I meant to ask was, is everything alright?"

"It is now that you are here." He replied with that trademark lopsided smile of his which always made me smile back. I went to sit next to him on my bed when I realized that here I was only clad in shorts and big yellow t-shirt. Immediately I grabbed my orange robe off the bed from where it was next to me and slipping it on. "I did not mean to drop in on your unannounced or anything, but there is something that I wanted to try."

I frowned slightly not sure what it was he could want to try. "Alright sure and you didn't bother me or anything Edward you just surprised me. I really need to get you a bell to wear around your neck."

"Don't move alright?" He stated with all seriousness and I froze. I even held my breath since I had no idea what was going to happen next. It was when he moved towards me slowly that I finally understood his intent. "Stay very still okay?"

When his lips touched mine it was an explosion of feeling. His lips were cold, but not in an unpleasant way. It was almost like pressing my lips up against cool glass. His lips were smooth and not at all chapped or cracked like my human lips. He didn't seem to care though because as soon as our first kiss ended he had grabbed me by the hips and pulled me in to his lap as our lips met again. My fingers went to his hair. I couldn't, it was like all my senses had been taken over by the feeling of his lips on mine. I knew that we had to talk about this. I wasn't sure where he stood on the topic of physical relationships.

"Edward," I set my hands on his shoulders and pushed gently. He allowed me to push him away and I could see that his eyes were black. "We need to talk."

I could see the struggle he was having with him-self before suddenly he was across the room in a flash and pressed up against the far wall. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped you like that. I should have been more careful. I have to remember that I can never lose control with you. I am a lot stronger than you are."

"It is okay Edward." I assured him with a half-smile. "You did not hurt me at all. In fact it was great, better than great actually. It was my first kiss. I just, I don't know what you expect and I-"

The mind reading vampire laughed. "Angela I would _never _force you in to doing something that you didn't want to do. I am not sure that I could even handle more than a kiss even if you were ready."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I am glad that we are on the same page. I mean I know it is old fashioned to believe that you should wait until marriage, but that is the way I was raised."

"It's a good thing I'm an old fashioned guy." He replied coming to sit down beside me. I laid my head against his chest as he continued talking. "I would never push you to do something you are not ready for. I should probably let you get to bed."

"You can stay if you want." The words were out of my mouth before I could think of what I was going to say. Once again my cheeks burned as they turned a fire engine red. "If you want to stay you can. I could use the company."

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." He replied tucking me under my blanket and then laying himself next to me on top of the blankets. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple on the left side. "You get some sleep my angel."

"Thank you." I murmured closing my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I closed my eyes.

"For what?" Edward asked and I didn't need to see his face to know that he was most likely wearing a look of confusion.

"For sharing your world with me." I whispered snuggling even closer to him. "For the first time in a long time I feel like I belong."

I am not sure if sleep took over or not, but I could swear that I heard him whisper in my ear. "I should be the one thanking you for making me feel alive. I love you Angela Weber and I always will. You are my heart. You hold all the cards and trust in you not to break my heart and in return I promise not to break yours. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and to make sure that you are happy for the rest of your life."

TBC…

**AN: The other half to the chapter I wrote earlier. I am sorry if it is crappy, but I could not get it to come out how I want it so you get this. Let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_17. Get your head in the game._

"Dad can I borrow your Seahawks cap?" I called as I skipped down the stairs putting my hair in a ponytail. "I can't seem to find one and I can't play baseball without a cap."

My father laughed as he walked in from the kitchen and put his cap on my head before pinching my cheeks. "Are you sure you want to play baseball today? It looks like there is going to be a storm and I don't want you caught in the rain."

"I'll be fine dad don't worry." I assured my family as they gathered in the living room waiting for Edward to pick me up. Since I met the Cullen's they wanted to meet him. I looked at each member of my family before addressing the Weber clan. "Mom and dad when Edward gets here could you not take out the baby pictures or try to scare him away? He is really important to me."

Next I turned to my little brothers Sam and David. "You two better not try to play any pranks on him."

Sam being the older of the two crossed his arms. "What is in it for us if we behave?"

Rolling my eyes I fished in my jeans pocket and pulled out two five dollar bills handing one to each of them. "If you do play a prank on him not only will I take that back, but I raid your piggy banks. You think I don't know where you hide him, but I do. Do we have a deal?"

My brothers nodded as they ran up the stairs to put the money in their banks. There was a sudden knock on the door as before I even had a chance to answer my dad was heading that way. "Remember dad you have to be nice!"

I heard the door open and Edward's honey like voice filling the house a moment later. Then I heard laughter as the two men came in to the living room. Edward smiled at me and took my hand before he greeted my mother. "Hello Mrs. Weber it is a pleasure to see you again."

It was at this point when my little brothers returned. They stood side by side as they eyed Edward. Sam of course was the first one to say something. "Are you going to kiss my sister? She wrote in her diary that you are a great kisser."

"Samuel!" I cried as my cheeks burned from embarrassment.

David spoke next and what he had to say was even more mortifying. "Did you know that on one of her notebooks she wrote Mrs. Angela Cullen with little hearts all around it?"

"I swear I am going to take those ten dollars back!" I threatened as their eyes widened before suddenly they ran off. I turned to the mind reading vampire barely able to meet his eye due to my embarrassment. "I am so sorry about that. My brothers can be little monsters when they want to be."

Edward smiled letting me know that he found it all rather amusing. "It is perfectly alright Angela."

"You two have a good time alright?" My dad said and I could tell that he wanted to laugh at the antics my brothers caused, but for me he was holding it in. He would probably have a good laugh once we had left the house. "Don't be out too late."

My undead boyfriend reached out with his free hand to shake my father's hand once more. "We are just going to play baseball with my family so we shouldn't be gone too long. I promise to take good care of her."

My mother practically swooned at his words and waved as we left. I let out a big sigh of relief once we were out the door. "That went a lot better than I expected. I really am sorry about my brothers."

"As I said it is not a big deal." He replied kissing my temple before helping me in to Emmett's jeep. "Your family loves you and you have reason to apologize for that. I enjoyed meeting your family though your father thinks that you should go to an all girl's school now that he has met me."

I laughed lightly at that. "Of course he does. At least he didn't take out his shot gun while you were there so I would say that is a step in the right direction. Are we really going to play baseball? I feel that as a human I am at an unfair advantage."

"Well technically you won't be playing like the rest of us because it could be dangerous for you." He admitted shutting my door after making sure I was all strapped in and walking in a human pace to the driver side in case my family was peeking through the curtains. "I think that Esme wants you to be with her since she plays catcher. You will be the one to tell us if we are out or if we are safe."

"Well I can't wait." I replied letting some of my excitement show. "I am really curious to know why you have to play during a thunder storm. I have some ideas, but I want to see for my-self so don't spoil the surprise."

"You are one of a kind." He said starting up the jeep and pulling out of the driveway. "One thing I will warn you about is that my brothers are very competitive when it comes to this game and Emmett is prone to cheating so keep your eye out for any deceit when it comes to him."

"I'll be sure to do that." I told him as I fixed my baseball cap. "Emmett is like an older vampire version of my brothers so I know how to deal with him. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. This is going to be fun!"

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter because I have to go to Boston in two days and I need to pack plus I am really nervous about seeing my doctors. Let me know what you thought of this and if you liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_18. When a game turns ugly._

To say the baseball game was interesting would be putting it lightly. I understood now why they needed the thunder. Whenever one of them went up to bat it would sound like thunder when the bat met the ball. The first time it happened I had to put my hand over my ears. I really had not been expecting that. After the initial shock I had gotten in to the game. Since I couldn't play in the actual game I got to watch and say when someone was out or not, though it wasn't exactly fun when I had told Rosalie out. For a second I really thought that he may decide to have me for lunch and I was relieved when she had backed off thanks to Carlisle. He had wanted to keep the game friendly and other than for that one incident things seemed to be going great.

One of my favorite moments so far had to be when Edward and Emmett were both going after the ball Carlisle hit and they were not looking where they were going so they ended up smacking in to each other. Esme and I laughed so hard eventually they started laughing as well. The game seemed to be going so well and then everything changed for the worse. Alice who was pitching suddenly froze before whirling around to stare at the fog in the distance as if she were expecting something or better yet expecting someone.

"Stop!" She cried out and suddenly all of the Cullen's were around home base. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I thought it would be better to keep quiet for the time being. "They were leaving, but then they heard us playing and decided to come see what was going on."

"We have to go." Edward said in a panic as he grabbed my hand and started to lead me to Emmett's jeep.

Carlisle shook his head as he came to stand in front of us blocking our path. "It is much too late for that."

"Get your hair down." My boyfriend told me and I quickly did as instructed. I made sure my hair was down. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew that I should listen to whatever they told me to do.

Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like that is going to help I can smell her across the field."

"Remember the others we talked about?" Edward questioned and I nodded. "You are about to meet some of them so just stay behind me and don't say anything. Keep your eyes down and try not to move around a lot because if you do that will cause your scent to spread and we don't want that."

I nodded again and that is when I saw them. It wasn't hard to tell that they were vampires. The pale skin, red eyes, and otherwise almost perfect appearance were a big tip off. There were three of them two males and one female. The female stood on the far right. She had hair like fire and a smirk which reminded me of the Cheshire cat from Alice and wonderland. The male on the far left had darker skin and braided hair. His red eyes were full of curiosity. Out of the three of them he seemed to be the friendliest or at the very least the least terrifying. The second male stood in the center and he just seemed off. He had blond hair that fell down around his shoulders and a calculating look in his eyes. The one in the middle gave me the creeps.

I noticed Carlisle was talking to the man with the darker skin who was acting as the leader though it was pretty obvious the blond was in charge. He just had the looks of a leader. Carlisle had invited them to join in on the game and I knew he was trying to give Edward and me a way out. It appeared as if we would be in the all clear soon. Or that is what I hoped anyways.

It must not have been my lucky day because just as I turned around to walk away the wind blew and wouldn't you know it? The wind blew my scent directly in the direction of the blond. His eyes narrowed as he took a big whiff before turning to us with a smile. "It looks as if you brought a snack."

It all happened so fast that I barely had time to comprehend what happened. Edward had shoved me behind him when James lunged forward and the other Cullen's quickly flanked his sides. Everyone was snarling and the dark skinned one was speaking with Carlisle again, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Fear had my heart pounding in my chest and in my ears.

"The girl is with us." The doctor said as he glanced at me before turning his attention back over to the other vampires. "I think it would be best if you leave."

The dark skinned one nodded in agreement as they turned to leave and Edward had me in Emmett's jeep before I could say anything. He was driving like a mad man and it was starting to scare me. When he spoke my terror only grew. "James is a tracker and my reaction in the field is what set him off. He thinks that this is going to be the most exciting game ever. I have to get you out of here and fast."

Finally I felt as if I could form words. My first thoughts were for my family. "Edward we can't just leave. I know that you want to keep me safe and that means a lot to me, but we can't leave my family alone. What if he goes after them and there is nobody here to keep them safe? We can figure this out together, but I won't leave until I know my family is safe and yours as well."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter I decided to write this before I went to bed. I hope that you all liked it and you need to know that I may be gone for a few days because I have to see my doctors in Boston. I will update when I can.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_19. On the run from red eyes._

Edward and I had agreed that the best way to keep my family safe would be by getting them out of the house. When he took me home I did my best to act as if nothing was wrong. It did not take very long to convince my parents to let my brothers stay over at a friend's house. You see my mind reader and I wanted my family split up because if they were all together and James did attack it was less likely any of them would have a chance to escape. If they were separated then they could have some sort of fighting chance. Once my brothers were safely at a friend's house Edward had 'suggested' that maybe my parents would like to take in dinner and a movie. He was really good when it came to using his charm and soon my parents were off without a care in the world. Also as far as they knew I was going to stay the night at the Cullen place because Alice had invited me. It was nice to have parents that trusted me.

Once we arrived back at the Cullen home and entered the house I was surprised to see the dark skinned vampire there talking with Carlisle. Edward hissed ready to attack, but Carlisle intervened. "Edward, don't! He came to help us. He has information about the other two. Laurant doesn't want to be a part of this fight. He has not come to do any harm."

I made sure to stay next to Edward as Laurant spoke. "James is a tracker and he loves his games. He is lethal in a way I have never seen in all the years I have existed and the woman, Victoria; you do not want to underestimate her. I have grown tired of his games and I want no part in this, but I will not fight against them."

With one last look in my direction Laurant was gone. I had wanted to thank him for all he had done, but he never gave me the chance and honestly I doubt that he would want to hear from me. I tell by the way he looked at me that he thought of me as less than him. I suppose he looked at me the same way most people would look at a cow. I could not hold it against him feeling that I mean he had offered us advice and meant a lot to me.

Everyone had gathered in the garage and was talking a mile a minute. Jasper and Emmett were standing in the corner. "I've had to fight our kind before. They are not easy to kill."

"Though it is not impossible." Emmett replied and I flinched.

The thought of the Cullen's killing anyone living or dead bothered me greatly because I knew how hard it was for them. They were trying to live a life different than others of their kind without killing and because of me they had to go against their beliefs. It was my fault and I felt extremely horrible for that. If any of them were hurt or worse trying to protect from James and Victoria I would have to live with that for the rest of my life. It wasn't as if I could do anything to change things now. I simply had to hope that things worked out in the end. Sometimes there is no peaceful resolution and this was one of those cases.

"Rosalie and Esme I need you to put these on." I looked over to see Edward tossing a couple of my jackets to them. "It will confuse James and throw him off of her scent. It will give us time to get her somewhere safe."

"Why should I?" Rosalie snapped glaring in my direction. "What is she to me? Why should we have to put our lives on the line for her? She is going to die one day because she is human so why try to mess with fate?"

"She has a point." I said out loud earning surprised looks from everyone else. "You shouldn't put your family at risk because of me. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to any of you."

"Rosalie," Carlisle seemed upset which was different from his usually upbeat self and upbeat on look of life. "Angela is with Edward. She is a part of this family now and we protect our family. Angela you are a part of our family and whether you want us to or not we are going to fight to protect you. If anything did happen to any of us it would not be your fault."

Rose was quiet after that though I could tell she still was not happy with what was going on. My mind reading boyfriend set his arm around my shoulder. "Rosalie and Esme can throw James off and I will run her south."

"No Edward," The doctor spoke again as he gave me a look full of concern. "James knows that you would never leave Angela. It would be better if you wen with Esme and Rosalie."

Alice stepped forward and grabbed my other arm gently pulling me away from her bronze haired brother. "Jasper and I will drive her south. We will keep her safe Edward and yes I can keep my thoughts to myself."

Once everything was decided Edward walked me Carlisle's car which was the car we would be taking down South. He opened the door and pressed his lips against mine softly. "Angela you need to know that you are my life now. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I don't want to you worry because nothing is going to happen to us. We outnumber them and Jasper knows how to fight."

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt." I whispered holding his hand for a brief moment wanting to let go of his hand. "I know you say that everything is going to be fine, but just in case it is not I want you to know that I love you and I always will no matter what. Please don't do anything reckless because you are worrying about me. Focus on your safety and the safety of your family first."

"You are my family my angel." He whispered back before stepping back and closing the door as we sped off.

TBC…

**AN: I know that this is a short chapter, but I am not going to see my doctor because I came down with flu or something and I am so tired, sick to my stomach, and just play ick feeling that I can't do much. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts as always.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_20. On the road again._

I sat in the backseat as Jasper drove to some unknown destination. I had no idea where they were taking me and to be truthful I didn't really care as long as it was far away from James. I did not want to see any of the Cullen's hurt nor did I want to see my family put in danger. I was glad that Esme was going to guard my house just in case my parents came home for some unknown reason. The thought of the motherly vampire facing off with James alone bothered me greatly, but Alice had assured me James was following the others so she wasn't in any danger.

This entire thing was my fault. If anybody got hurt then it would be on me no matter what anyone said. If only I hadn't been at the baseball field then none of this would be happening. There wouldn't be any danger and the threat of death would not be hanging in the air. I do not care what Edward said about this not being my fault because I knew that it was. The fact that I was human is what got us in to this situation and there was nothing I could do to change that.

Before I knew what was happening we had arrived at the hotel in Seattle. I noticed Jasper and Alice holding hands tightly and it immediately made me miss Edward. I wished that he was here with me right now, but I wouldn't complain about it because they were protecting me. I waiting in the car with Alice as Jasper went inside to get the key to our room and soon we were upstairs in a suite. It was a really nice room and if the situation had been different I would probably be more excited.

"Alice, what did you see?" My head snapped up when Jasper spoke. I noticed Alice to have a dazed look on her face and I figured she was having a vision of something.

The child sized vampire was still looking out at nothing as she replied. "The tracker has changed course."

My breath caught in my throat when I heard her words. Was everybody alright? Had one of the Cullen's been hurt? Jasper asked his question before I even had a chance. "Where would it take him Alice?"

"Mirrors." She replied as Jasper slipped a pencil in her hand and piece of paper down in front of her. "It will take him to a room full of mirrors."

I watched the picture come to life as she continued to draw. "Why would he be going to a karate studio?"

The honey blond male tilted his head as he looked at me. "Have you been to this place before?"

I nodded. "My brothers take karate and I have been known to drop them off. That picture looks exactly like the studio they attend here in Seattle."

Whatever I said was enough to spur everyone in to action. Jasper went downstairs to sign us out and Alice was on the phone. When my phone rang I thought for sure it was Edward, but the voice that greeted me was not one belong to my boyfriend. "You know when I was human I always wanted little brothers instead of the sister I was stuck with. You are lucky to have such sweet little boys as brothers."

"What?" I gasped feeling as if I was choking. How did he know about my brothers and why was he calling me. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing yet." James replied with a laugh. "I won't do anything to them if I get what I want. They are just pieces in a game I've decided to play. What I want is you and like I said if I get what I want then they can go free. You have to ask yourself if they are important enough to you that you would give up your life for theirs."

"Where do you want me to meet you?" There was no question that I would give up my life for Sam and David. If this what I have to do then I would do it with no questions asked.

"There is a karate studio nearby." He told him as I started to head out of the room. Lucky for me Alice was nowhere in sight most likely she had gone to see what was keeping Jasper. "You have fifteen minutes to get here or you will become an only child. I don't think I have to tell you that you need to come alone."

With that said he hung up. By this point in time I was hailing a cab. I knew that I should tell Edward what was going on, but he would try to stop me and I could not allow that to happen. These were my brothers and I would do anything to protect them even give up my own life. Maybe one day Edward would understand why I did what I was doing. Hopefully he wouldn't hate me forever. I looked at the hotel one last time before the cab took off.

My hands were shaking as I told the cab driver were to go. I knew that I needed to get ahold of my fear before confronting James because showing fear is what he wanted. The tracker wanted me to be terrified and I would not give him the satisfaction. The last thing I would do was show him fear. He may take my life, but he would not get the terror he was looking for. It would be my last hooray as if you want to look at it like that. With a deep breath I stepped out of the cab when we got to the karate studio. It was time to face the demon with a man's face. It was time to do something noble and that was save my brothers. My parents may lose one child, but I would not allow them to lose three.

TBC…

**AN: I am very sick today with liver pain and the flu, but I wanted to post something so I hope this will do. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight**

_21. Face to face._

When I finally arrived at the karate studio I found the door unlocked. As I made my way inside I decided to send Edward a text. If something happened to me I wanted him to know that it was not fault. Pulling out my phone I started to type. 'Edward I love you with all of my heart and no matter what happens I want you to know that none of it was your fault. I did what I had to do in order to keep my family safe. If our positions were switched I know that you would do the exactly the same thing. Please don't do anything stupid like go after James for this. I need you to be strong for me. You once told me that I made you feel alive well now I asking you to live for me. Do what I won't be able to do and never take the little things for granted. My one request is that you watch out for my family. Please take care of them for me. I'll never regret the time I had with you. I love you.'

Once the message was sent I headed inside. The place was dark and I could barely see anything. I guess that vampires don't have to worry about the dark since they have amazing eyesight. I kept my steps as light as I could even though I knew that James would hear me no matter what. I listened for sounds of my brothers and heard nothing. Oh god! I prayed that I wasn't too late. Looking at my watch I was relieved to note that I was a few minutes early. Maybe they were too terrified to make any noise and if that was the case then I did not blame them one bit. I decided to check out the back rooms because if I was holding someone hostage that is where I would keep them.

When I got to the very back and pulled the door open I found not my brothers, but rather James in their place. He was smirking at me and I knew without a doubt in that moment I had been set up. My brothers weren't here and I doubt they ever had been. "I see your humanity got the best of you. That is the thing about you human's. You let your emotions get the better of you and that in turn becomes your downfall. I do hope that you don't mind if I record our time together. I borrowed this from my dinner and they won't need it so I thought it was a shame to waste it. I was thinking of making a tape for your beloved Edward."

"I won't play in to your sick game." I told him meeting his red eyes with my own brown. I was determined not to show fear even though to be honest I was so scared I was surprised that I wasn't shaking clean out of my skin. "Do whatever you want, but I guarantee you won't get what you want."

His red eyes filled with anger as he grabbed me by the hair and tossed me in to one of the mirrors. I felt the glass shatter as one of the larger shards imbedded itself in to my thigh. I wanted to scream and pull it out, but I knew that could cause more harm than good so I would have to leave it in for the time being. Hopefully the glass would work as a block holding anything that may have been severed together until I could get medical help, well if I could get medical help I mean.

"Tell Edward how much it hurts." The blond vampire snapped as he pointed the camera in my direction. I shook my head in defiance and in the next instant a horrible pain, probably the worst I have ever had to endure shot through my knee as James squeezed hard enough to break the bones in my calf. I'm just lucky the bone did not splinter and break through the skin. "Tell him!"

I kept my lips pressed together tightly and braced myself for the pain that was sure to come and yet it never came. Instead of the pain there was a crash as Edward came bursting through the window and tackling James to the floor. The impact was so massive the wooden floorboards were ripped up. My boyfriend quickly hurried towards me and picked me up in his arms before mumbling how sorry he was which honesty did not make any sense because he had not been the one to do this to me, before he jumped up towards the balcony only to have his left leg caught by James as we were flung to the floor. I tried to move, but the blond vampire had grabbed my arm and before I knew what to do I felt as if my arm was being consumed by fire. All I could feel were the invisible flames spreading throughout my body.

To be truthful I don't remember much after that. I mean there were bits and pieces I could pick up, but that was about it. I know that the others arrived because I could hear them and I smelt flame so that had to mean James was gone or at least that is what I hoped. I know Carlisle was talking about venom and I was losing a lot of blood. Alice mentioned something about seeing it happen and Edward arguing about how it did not have to be that way. Then someone made a comment about sucking out venom and that is the last thing I heard as blackness started to take over. If this was death then I could only hope the pain would soon vanish. I wanted to call out to Edward to tell him it wasn't his fault and yet I never got the chance.

_22. Please don't leave me._

When I woke up I wasn't exactly sure where I happened to be. The room was a little too bright and it smelled like peroxide and medication. My entire body felt heavy as if I had been hit by a truck and my throat was raw. I looked down at myself to realize I was in a hospital gown and had multiple IV's coming from different parts of my bodies and my right leg was in a cast while my arm had been wrapped in gauze. It was then the events that occurred with James came flooding back in to my mind and I quickly scanned the room for Edward. I needed to make sure that he was alright.

"Edward?" I called when I saw him in a chair pretending to be asleep. Immediately his eyes popped open as he came to stand next to me. "What happened? Where is James? Is everyone alright?"

"Everybody is fine Angela." He replied placing his hand over mine being careful of the IV's. I could tell that something was bothering him. "James is dead and the woman ran off. Your parents are on the way from Forks. Carlisle told them that you fell down the stairs in my house and went through a window and because your injuries were so severe he had you brought to Seattle hospital rather than the one in Forks. Emmett even made it look as if that is what happened by smashing one of our windows. I thought you should know in case someone asks questions."

I nodded slightly wincing when a sharp pain shot through my head. It appeared as if I would have to take it easy until my body fully recovered. "I can work with that story. It wouldn't be the first time I have fell down some stairs."

Edward let out a sigh as he looked anywhere, but my face. "Angela I think it would best if we didn't see each other anymore."

I felt my jaw drop open or at the very least that is what I pictured happening in my mind like one of those early morning cartoons. "You don't want me anymore? If you don't want me that is one thing, but if you are doing this to be noble or something because of my accident then that is completely different. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want me. If you can do that then I won't argue with you, but if you cannot then I won't allow you to break up with me because of some misplaced guilt. No matter what you may think you deserve to be happy as well."

"It is because of me that you almost died." He growled out and I could practically hear his teeth grinding together. "If only I hadn't pursued a relationship with you none of this would have happened. It would be best for you not to be involved with me anymore. You deserve someone who can give you a normal life."

"I love you." I told him bluntly as I struggled to sit up in the hospital bed. "Things happen sometimes Edward that you can't change, but that doesn't mean you should give up. Look at it this way if you will, if you hadn't been there today I would probably be dead. You not only saved my life, but you managed to suck the venom from my system. You may not have thought you could stop and yet you did. You are a lot stronger than you think. You've saved me a few times actually and so I see you as the hero not the villain. James was the villain plain and simple. I am asking you to stay here with me. I need you in my life and I think you need me as well."

"I love you as well my angel." His expression was still depressed, but he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Where else am I going to go?"

A few days later I was released from the hospital and allowed to go home. Edward and I hadn't broken up and he was actually taking me to the prom. Alice had gotten me a beautiful dress and my parents had given me a corsage. When Edward picked me up he smiled and told me how beautiful I was to which I blushed. When we finally got to the prom he went to park the car and much to my surprise Jacob Black came out of the bushes. Our conversation was short because he had come with a message from his father about breaking up with Edward or something which I didn't understand, before he left when Edward came back. To say that had been weird would be an understatement.

We did not go inside the school because Edward was afraid someone would bump in to my broken leg and so we went to a gazebo where a few other couples were hiding out as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck when he picked me up so that I was standing on his feet before we started to sway to the beat of the slow song that was currently playing. It was a perfect night and since we were almost alone I thought now would be a good time to bring up a topic I had been nervous about talking about with him.

"Why did you suck the venom out?" I asked tilting my head back so I could get a better look at his face and gauge his reaction. "I mean if you had let the venom spread I would be like you and then you wouldn't have to worry about my safety all the time plus you wouldn't have had to try and control yourself around my scent anymore. Not that I am saying I want to be a vampire, but you know what I am trying to say."

"Can you not just be happy and content with the idea of having a long life with me?" He questioned pressing a soft kiss against my lips.

"I am content with the thought of that, but I don't see how it is fair to you." I took a deep breath and set the palm of my hand against his cheek. "Every single time you are near me you suffer and if I remain human you will eventually have to deal with my death. I don't want to hurt you Edward."

My bronze haired boyfriend frowned for a second. "Let's just enjoy the night tonight and we will worry about everything else another day."

"Alright I can handle that for now." I replied leaning against his chest and swaying to the music with him. We would worry about everything else another day and for right now we just needed to have fun and relax. We deserved it after all.

THE END!

**AN: So this is the end of the story and the end of the Christmas gift one-shots. I thought I had two more to write, but I can't find them in my messages so if you were one who wanted one that hasn't been written then please let me know. I think one was Edward/Jane and the other Jasper/Angela. Let me know what you all thought of this and I had fun writing it. It was an interesting request.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
